


to your happiness

by theoreticlove



Series: the sunset glows [7]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Light Drinking, begetting day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 20:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20476709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoreticlove/pseuds/theoreticlove
Summary: ilvanë comes of age





	to your happiness

“Sanarë!” Ilvanë cried, beckoning her closest friend over, two glasses of miruvor in her hand. Sanarë ran over, smiling, and Ilvanë barely managed to not tip over the glasses as her friend enveloped her in a tight hug.

“Happy begetting day!” Saranë cried, pulling back to kiss Ilvanë’s cheeks. One of the glasses was pushed into her hand and the ladies clinked their glasses together, before sipping their drink, Ilvanë smiling into the dark liquid. 

“Thank you,” she replied. 

“A hundred years old already! And I was beginning to think the day would never come!” 

Ilvanë laughed. It seemed like yesterday that she and Saranë had met, ten year old elflings on a playdate. They had been inseparable ever since. 

“To your happiness, Miss Ilvanë. May your second century of life be good to you. And the third and fourth and fifth and sixth and so on and so forth.” Saranë said, smiling and once more raising her glass. 

“To me!” Ilvanë said, clinking their glasses. They laughed together.

**Author's Note:**

> im just writing this filler fic because the next fic is romantic and i just wanted to clearly cement the idea that ilvanë is a whole adult (she will be even older in the next fic!)


End file.
